Forever Green
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: Finn's new Grass Sword is more cursed than anyone ever imagined. Better story than summary. Rated T for angst and horror near the end.


**Hey readers! Looks like this is my first fanfiction that isn't about Total Drama, instead it's Adventure Time! I saw the episode where Finn gets his grass sword that turned out to be cursed. The sword then attaches to his wrist and won't come off. For some reason this idea popped into my head. It is disturbing and I am a sick person. :l**

**Warning: contains dark themes, horror, angst, and unintentional suicidal thoughts/actions. (You will see what I mean by "unintentional" later)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome show Adventure Time.**

**Forever Green**

It was a couple months after Finn got his grass sword. Everything was fine at first, the sword stayed nice and sharp and could cut better than any previous sword Finn had. He could control it now, though it would never come off of his wrist. Soon, though, Finn could feel himself getting weaker, yet the sword somehow seemed to be getting sharper and stronger.

He tried to stop using it, but without use it would constrict on his wrist until the pain was excruciating and Finn had no choice but to use it. With every use he thought the sword was sucking the energy out of him. He was scared, but didn't tell anyone. He figured that he could always cut it off eventually if it got too bad. It was just grass, right? How hard could it be to cut off? For now, though, Finn thought it was a good enough sword and refused to get rid of it, no matter what Jake or Tree Trunks said. It was a fine sword for battling evil, he thought. Sure it hurt sometimes, or drained him of energy, but it worked. What he didn't realize then was that the greatest evil he would ever fight was on his wrist.

The sword didn't just drain him of energy, it drained him of emotions and feelings as well. Sometimes he would feel numb, but didn't let on. He was good at faking excitement and happiness when he needed to. Sometimes if he didn't need to use the sword for a while, he would notice bruises or red marks on his wrist from the sword tightening. It seemed to get angry.

Sometimes, the pain was so bad that Finn couldn't sleep. He just lied awake at night, but more often than not, he didn't feel tired. This was the sword draining him emotionally. At one point, he started not to care anymore. This was when Jake started to notice the change in his bro. One morning when Finn came down for breakfast, Jake decided to ask him.

"Hey, man, are you alright? You've seemed kinda off, lately." He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Jake." Finn answered monotonously.

"Are you sure? You seem dull, and not as excited about adventuring as you used too." Jake stated.

"I'm fine." Finn responded.

"Is it the sword? I'm telling you, it's cursed! You gotta get rid of it, Finn!" the dog said.

"Why? It's a good sword." Finn said, nuzzling the grass on his wrist.

"No, dude. That sword is evil, and you know it!"

"Come on, Jake, it might be cursed, but that's just 'cause it won't come off my wrist. It's not like it's trying to kill me or anything." Finn answered. "Anyway, I'm gonna take a walk."

"Dude, cut off that sword!" Jake called as his step-brother left the treehouse. "That sword's more evil than he knows." He said quietly to himself.

Finn walked a while until he came to the ice kingdom and sat in the snow. The cold helped clear his mind, but didn't bother him, and the human boy thought aloud to himself.

"Is it the sword? Am I changing from it? Well, I do feel drained a lot, and it wraps on so tight sometimes… is this how Ice King felt? Poor guy. I never felt bad for him before, but now that I know how it feels—to lose yourself from a cursed possession…" Finn lost his train of thought then. He felt weaker than before. He… didn't feel anything actually. He noticed this and tried to hurt himself by stubbing his toe on a rock. It wasn't that he didn't feel pain—he felt a little—but he only felt it on the outside.

He then knew it was the sword that was evil. He took out a dagger from his backpack and tried to saw through the grass on his wrist. "Get off!" Finn shouted. The grass seemed to be as hard as the sword. The dagger wasn't even scratching it. It felt just like grass, though. The sword suddenly tightened, angered by his removal attempt. Finn's mind suddenly went blank. Somewhere inside, though, he was screaming to get out. He tried coming back, but he could only form thoughts. The one thought he kept sending was to get the sword off. This was the scariest thing that has happened to him in his 15 years.

The though was able to make it to the front of his mind and surfaced. He stood up and walked away. He saw smoke rising in the distance. "Perfect. I can use the fire to burn off the grass!" Finn said. He was desperate to get it off. Though, deep down, he was scared that it was the sword making him think that.

It was quite a large fire, a bonfire that someone had abandoned, but still had kept on burning. He started walking towards it, feeling the heat from the dancing flames. There were two voices in his head, one saying not to go to the flames, he'd get hurt and possibly die. The other was saying to go in. It'd burn off the grass. He'd be free.

He couldn't tell which voice was him and which was the blade of grass. He decided to go closer to the flames. He wanted, _needed,_ to get rid of it.

He was starting to sweat from the intense heat.

His face was completely blank.

He felt nothing.

Finn stretched his arm into the flames, and still felt barely anything.

The grass didn't burn, so he stepped further in.

Half of his body was engulfed in flames. His skin was burning, and a sickly smell filled the air—the smell of Finn's burning flesh.

His face was still completely blank.

The grass stayed on, green as ever.

One more step, and his entire body was ablaze.

Finn then fell to the ground, still burning, and the grass blade stayed green.

Forever green.


End file.
